Overcome
by maria deraday
Summary: Camelia Dentry, a sarcastic young girl, has always suffered from bad luck, but recently it seems her luck has gotten even worse. Past mistakes have come back to plague her as do the struggles of being a teenage girl. When her mistakes pair up with the mysterious foot clan she is forced into an unusual alliance with the teenage mutant ninja turtles.
1. One of those days

Overcome

Chapter one – one of those days

The cold night air caressed the back of my neck sending shivers down my spine. The smell of wet pavement filled my nostrils, it must have rained while I was inside the gym.

It had been an interesting game of basketball, the opposition was quite volatile and those of us who dared to get under their skin were prey to, what I assume was, there murderous tendencies. Don't get me wrong, I don't mind a rough game, so long as the referees still have control, unfortunately that wasn't the case. Tara, one of my best friends and my favourite team mate, had to be taken to hospital at half time for a broken nose and to see if her jaw was fractured after a particularly vicious elbow to the face.

I was used to taking elbows in the face, being short and a basketball player practically guaranteed that, you learn to duck after a while. Unfortunately one cannot duck while they are already on the floor, pinned underneath another girl, while someone is stomping on your ankle. With ten seconds to go and equal scores both teams had gotten… a little excited. This excessive 'excitement' had ended with me underneath a tank of a girl and being treated as a literal doormat by the other team.

Fortunately for me, the referees decided that we weren't actually playing football and I was awarded two free shots. I missed of course, I'm not a particularly talented shooter especially while seeing double. And now here I am. Outside, alone, at night, injured, walking by myself, being stalked. I suppose it's just one of those days.

I glanced over my shoulder, just to make sure that I really did see three of them. All three were rather tall, well, compared to me anyway. I'd estimate the tallest being six foot and the shortest maybe five foot eight. They all looked to be in their early twenties and though not exceptionally muscled still fairly fit and together capable of overpowering me if I wasn't injured, of course outwitting me would be another story and brains is something I can't quite measure with the occasional glance over the shoulder, maybe I could ask them to play a game of chess or something.

Turning down a street a few lone drops of rain splash against my nose, I guess it's beginning to rain again. Flicking up my thin hood I quickened my pace as much as my sore ankle would let me without showing a severe limp. Glancing back once again I noted all three of my 'entourage' were still following me intently. If they were trying to hide the fact that they were following me then they really sucked at it. Their eyes were locked on me like a dogs unwavering stare at food, this coupled with matching my gait when I changed speed left no doubt in my mind that I was indeed being followed.

I chewed my lip thoughtfully, should I confront them now or should I just continue home? Confronting them now meant that there was no way to avoid a fight, in which the odds had been pitted against me. But at this pace it would take another fifteen minutes to get home, and it seems that they are getting closer with each passing second.

Turning down yet another derelict street, my unvoiced question was answered, and I was again reminded of that one time I broke a mirror two years ago. Perhaps I really was cursed, but then again I'd been lacking in the luck department long before I broke that mirror. Standing there staring at another two men, one of which I knew the rain began to gently fall, more set for a dramatic romance scene then a horror movie.

"Hello Camellia" Jasper said grinning at me in what seemed to be a friendly way, though I knew better.

Damn. It is one of those days.


	2. Decisions

Chapter two- Decisions

As I sprinted home (well at this point I was hobbling but I was sprinting so that has to count for something, right?) my mind tried to chew over the last fifteen minutes. I had run into Jasper, he had been crazy, it turned ugly, I sprinted away, I… escaped? How did I escape? I mean I only sprinted down a couple of streets before I tripped over a lose piece of cement and found that my assailants were nowhere to be seen.

It wasn't exactly Jaspers style to be like 'Oh damn, she ran away. Well I guess we will just have to try tomorrow.' Maybe he's just waiting for me at home then, he does know where I live, not that he has ever been there, I suppose that would make sense. Sitting down on the curb I tried to make a decision about going home or just staying out here. If I go home then Jasper could be waiting for me there but then again if I stay here dad will be furious when he gets home, so it basically comes down to who is scarier, dad or Jasper.

Shuddering, not from fear but from cold, I suddenly remembered that it was raining, quite heavily at this point. I hated the cold, really hated it, so much so that even the fear of being… whatever it was that Jasper wanted to do with me, beaten I guess, would not keep me from getting dry clothes. Standing up I continued to hobble home again going over tonight's previous events.

Seeing Jasper had startled me. His short curly black hair and broad muscular form seemed more looming and threatening in the faded street lamps light. I'd taken an unwilling step back to put a little more distance between us. 'Aw, don't go, I haven't seen you in weeks.' He had said casually, as though we were close friends, which we most certainly weren't. I again took a step back, fear had caused me to forget the danger I had been hurrying away from earlier and I hadn't realised that those three men had already caught up to the little group.

I suddenly felt there large cold hands clamp onto my upper arms like giant claws, squeezing them so tight I knew it would bruise. Squeaking in surprise I half-heartedly squirmed to free myself, already arriving to the conclusion that it was hopeless. I looked back at Jasper feeling a cold dread settle in the pit of my stomach. He was still standing in the exact same place as before, it did not appear that he was going to move, "Why did you leave me? I thought we were doing quite well together, you and I. I can't think of where we possibly went wrong." He began talking, as if it was just a normal day where he just happened to run into his ex on the side of the street. _Because you are a psychopathic lunatic!_ I thought to myself, best not provoke him at this point.

He began to chuckle, as though this was all a big joke to him, actually it probably was, I sure can pick them can't I. "You know Camellia," he said "I still can't believe that you thought I'd LET you just leave. Did you really believe that there would be no consequences?" Great, he's really lost the plot now. He took a step forward and slapped me. _Hey, that was uncalled for! _I inwardly scolded myself for not being absolutely terrified, any normal girl would. I was scared, to a degree, but not so scared that I could barely think.

He struck me again, harder this time. Some part of me, the crazy lunatic part of me, really wanted to just scream 'come at me bro' or other taunts, perhaps I'm going a little crazy, perhaps I've been hit in the head one too many times over my life span. A larger part of me just wanted to 'ride out the storm' in a sense, just deal with it, don't give him any more reason to strike me then he already has. Then I guess there was a third part of me somewhere who knew that both of those ideas were really bad, he had no right to hit me and I shouldn't just let him but at the same time angering him would make it worse. Jasper took a step back. "You're pathetic, you aren't even worth my time or energy. Hey Steve why don't you take over for me." Jasper said motioning to the man that stood beside him.

I couldn't see very well in the dim light being emitted from the street lamps but Steve looked pretty big, his face was hidden by shadows but my imagination concocted an image to represent him anyway. To me he seemed to be that stereotypical bad guy, a thick stuble, scarred face and a handful of missing teeth, though in reality he probably just looked like an average guy. That reasonable part of me piped up again, _he looks like he could do some damage, you really should get out of here. _

I didn't have many options at this stage, I was outnumbered and my arms were being restricted, not to mention that every single guy there had at least six inches of height on me and twenty kilos of muscle. I began to thrash around, this time I would seriously try to get free, but thrashing wasn't enough when it came to getting out of their iron tight grip. I probably wouldn't have escaped accept these group of men made one fatal error, which I probably should have realised earlier, but hey, I was under pressure.

My arms were trapped, useless, and I did not have enough weight to off balance my captors, I did, however, have my legs which were free. So I kicked out with my left leg at the man who held me, as my ratty basketball shoes connected with the side of his knee and I heard a sickening, yet rewarding, crack. Gasping in pain he let go of my arm just as Steve threw his first punch which caught me in the jaw. Using the force of his blow to my advantage I threw myself back behind the man who had my right arm and pulled with all my force down, throwing him over my shoulder and luckily into the third man who had been following me.

Without looking back I took off, sprinting for my life, ignoring the pain in my ankle. That was the last I heard of them. I guess all those years of martial arts training really did pay off. It still didn't make sense that they wouldn't follow me though. Casting my mind forward instead of back I tried to think of the best way to make sure Jasper wasn't inside my house.

I wasn't stupid enough to just walk into my home like nothing could possibly go wrong, but I couldn't wait outside forever. Perhaps I could sneak in through the window and investigate every room or create some kind of noise outside and hide to see if they appear. _Or you could make sure all the doors, and windows are intact and locked like you left them before you went to basketball, since there is no spare key only the one you have tucked in your bra. _I sighed, why didn't I think of that. _You did, moron. _Tonight's been too much, I've finally lost it.

Suddenly I felt tired and sore. My ankle was killing me, my upper arms hurt, and my jaw was throbbing. My right shoulder muscle was also aching, I probably pulled it throwing that guy over my shoulder. As I slowly walked up my streets I began to make mental notes about the things that had changed since I had left it earlier that night. Some people had moved things on their lawns but my house looked the same, no broken windows, no ominously looming shadows in them either.

Checking that the front door was locked I shoved the key in its bronze coloured lock and walked inside. I left the door unlocked for Dad and wandered up stairs to the bathroom where I peeled of my wet, sticky clothing and had a warm shower. The pleasantly hot water ran over my aching muscles soothingly. After relaxing and scrubbing all the sweet off of myself I checked myself over in the mirror.

There was a nasty looking red mark on the side of my face where Jasper had slapped me, not hard enough to leave a hand print I noted, and my jaw had already begun bruising where Steve had also struck me. Purple welts had already begun to develop where I had been grasped by those two men and I had many other bruises from the game of basketball I had played. Sighing I grabbed some antiseptic cream and dabbed it daintily on my skun knee before getting changed into some comfortable pyjamas, tomorrow morning is going to be sooo much fun.

**Authors note: If some things seem strange at the moment don't worry they may be explained in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated :)**


End file.
